


False Awakenings ~[The Last Book to The 'Nightmares' Series]~

by SnowIsRandom



Series: The 'Nightmares' Series [3]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Dirtmouth (Hollow Knight), F/M, Fluff, Hollow Knight Spoilers, Mentioned Hornet (Hollow Knight), Post-Dream No More Ending (Hollow Knight), Queen Hornet (Hollow Knight), Reader-Insert, Romance, The Infection (Hollow Knight), The Knight is Called Ghost (Hollow Knight), They/Them Pronouns for The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowIsRandom/pseuds/SnowIsRandom
Summary: You believed that eternal meant what it was supposed to mean. The curtains closed and you and Grimm took your place ruling over Hallownest for a year, then a decade, and as time passed to you… It felt like just yesterday you and your love had saved the kingdom of bug and beast. Balancing the power of the land much like it had thousands of years prior. Hallownest was finally eternal… Well, no longer.With at least a month before Dusk is planned to marry Princess Elina of the Pyneroot Kingdom, you take time away to help your daughter Dawn learn the ways of the Dream Realm. Though to your fear, something is horribly wrong, and you begin to worry over the kingdom's safety. Can you and Grimm remember who you are deep down while also facing the demons of the past? Not just your own, but the past of the kingdom you now claim? As long as you work together, everything should be fine. Right?
Relationships: Grimm (Hollow Knight)/Reader
Series: The 'Nightmares' Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947568
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Acknowledgements

I didn't think I would end up back here. I didn't think I would end up in front of the thousands of readers who have followed me from day one, or who have just binge-read my books all in one sitting (honestly, how the fix do you guys do that. Like what-). One thing led to another, more people finding a love for my books and while I would be in the middle of my college classes, I would zone out to the music in my playlist. One day while doing so I began plotting. I had a solid idea, and I knew I still had questions not yet answered or even discussed in the series. It's not truly reality without a bump in the happy ending, right? Let's get this started then… Y'all trust me, right? He hehe…

  
  


My name is Snow, or as you will see in author notes if any, S_I_R. I am a college student in her first year of community college and I am also an amateur author, artist, and content creator. I have written MANY BOOKS by this point. Though you all are only here for one reason and one reason only. Nightmares. My biggest series and probably my favorite by far. Not only have I met so many great people, but I have also started to build a community I am proud of. People find joy in my work and take inspiration to make art of their own. If you can take anything away from all my rambling, I write these books to give hope to others to make their own books or to make art, music, of ANYTHING. My goal is to watch others flourish as well and to make something beautiful to share with the world.

Now to not be sappy for this entire run down, I will just say that I have no idea what my upload schedule will look like since I jiggle A LOT. I got finals by the middle of December, the holidays will drive me mad, spring classes don't start until January 18th for me- so worse comes to worst- I'll pull a Nightmare and try and finish this book in a month. Hahahaha. Notagain. Overall, I don't know how long it will take me to make this book. Though I have faith in myself. (Kinda)

If you would like to keep up with updates and possibly lg teasers for future chapters/ stories + meet many of the other fans of this series- join my Discord HERE: 

<https://discord.gg/tUEukEJ>

Well. I shouldn't hold you guys up here any longer. Go on. Enjoy the book. And… I'll see you all later! CIAO! WOOOO IT FEELS GOOD TO BE BACK! HAHA!

-S_I_R


	2. ~Prologue: Eternal~

Life had its many harsh and stabbing moments, though the fruits it bore were always the sweetest. Did the wins always outweigh the losses? No. Never, but that was life. That was what made it real. It wasn't just a crudely drawn image on parchment, life was a fully dimensional item. It had depth, it had its brightest highlights, and it had its deepest darkest shadows as well.

You were not perfect, that was a fact. Born mortal, metamorphosing into the deity others claimed upon you… Nothing is ever born or created to be perfect and while that could be a detail more or less despised in a ruler figure, your weaknesses were what made you even greater. A great wife, a great mother, a great leader… You were you. That was what the world needed. To forever be eternal.

Perhaps eternal did not mean perfection, but simply meant that there was more time to make mistakes and to learn from them. Yet, what if that was never enough? What was each lesson meant to represent anymore? There would be a point when everything would feel like it was repeating, it was natural. It was a pattern everything held. To repeat for as long as time kept moving…

If so, then how was eternal projected within the kingdom of yours? What would be Hallownest’s next mistake? Everything had been so smooth as of late, diplomatically and emotionally. Trade deals went well, citizens of Hallownest lived happily. Where was the catch?

As you paced the halls as of late, you felt a feeling burning deep down. One that swirled and left something you had not felt since you had first stepped into Hallownest… Unsurety. A feeling of body aching dread that was bound to hold something to its name.

Today was no different. Getting up, and going about your day away from your husband and the father of your children, you walked the halls deep in thought. The light of your heavenly form shining under the natural lights of the palace halls. Your pacing had then brought you to a window where looking down gave you a view of the outside. A city growing just outside the walls of the palace which had been taken in as the Pale City. Not as marvelous as The City of Tears was, but it was growing in its own way.

A smile crossed you as your memories of The City of Tears came back. The rain, the feeling… Meeting him. Grimm. Your soulmate. The father who had stood by your side since the day you two had met. All you had been through, you knew that whatever your future would hold, you would have one another. To withstand the test of time and whatever else crossed your path.

Even if everything would crumble down one day,

“Loss never comes to the unworthy…” The saying implanted in your mind by figures before you. It became a daily mantra you lived by each day knowing it held its own power. With a second of silence having passed through the air, you let out a small sigh and turned on your heel to head elsewhere. You had many duties to handle today, and while things could crumble at some point…

You had a job to still do until then

****

  
  


“Why are we out here instead of studying today? I wanted to show father the weaving I learned to do.”

“You can later sweetie, though it’s time for you to learn what makes us special to the Kingdom. Your father taught your brother when he was your age, now your time has come for me to pass on this knowledge to you. What better place to practice than in the garden? As peaceful as it is.” Your smile was gentle and calm as the slightly shorter female next to you gave a confused look. Her large scarlet eyes just full of wonder and curiosity for a bug her age, it warmed your heart knowing you were the mother of such a lively female like her. She reminded you so much of yourself when you were her age, though at least she would never experience the cage of social standards that you were placed into.

The two of you walked through the angelic gardens of the palace as both of you had been so busy that you almost let it slip you that she was soon to reach early adulthood and she would need to understand the abilities graced to her like their father had taught your son. It was one thing being parents to begin with, but it was another obstacle being a parent of two high energy children while also being the ruler of a kingdom engraved in time and dirt.

Hallownest had never been your original home but being around enough to see its growth from its lowest point made you feel as if you had lived here all your life. Then again, your companion had lived in Hallownest during his childhood so he could partially take being here all his life as a title. Nevertheless, even if you were not born here, you would live the rest of your life here in all its glory. That was a fact you cherished deeply.

Even as you passed through the lush garden of pale hued floral with your youngest child by your side… Dawn. A bug with a spitting image to you but in a different pallet of reds and violets like her father sported. Her eyes wide with constant growing curiosity and glowed with the sweetest intentions. She found herself engrossed in a Delicate Flower vine, plucking a flower off of the vine to still have a stem to live as you taught her long ago whenever she had a desire to pluck the flowers for crowns.

"Mother, look. The flower vines are in bloom."

"Indeed they are, Dawn." You found yourself responding with a small chuckle. Her child-like wonder never faded even as she neared young adulthood. To you and Grimm, she would always be your baby, both she and her brother would forever be. Even as he was a few years older than Dawn, Dusk did not mind the attention you gave him closely. You would tease him that he would forever be a mama’s boy and even when he would deny it, you knew just how to help cheer him up. The four of you were a family etched in time and within the kingdom multiple signs that helped the kingdom prosper.

Your name brought relief to the people, Grimm’s brought strength and power, Dusk’s brought a sense of knowledge and intellectuality, while Dawn brought the purest joy. The four of you played a large part in the kingdom’s life by just being a family, and not too far in the future… Your family would grow. That was for certain. 

“I wonder if I could craft a beautiful veil of silk and flowers for Elina to use at the wedding. I think Dusk would love to see the flowers from the garden on her... Besides, it simply welcomes her more to the palace!” Dawn wondered as she held the soft and delicate flower, though her words did remind you of the fact your ‘mama’s boy’ had proposed to Princess Elina from the Pyneroot kingdom, known for their agriculture and vast rich area for plant growth. The royal family of Pyneroot were Fireflies with their second daughter Elina being a beautiful and quiet soul which was uncommon alongside other royals her age. It wasn’t out of the blue that this happened, you weren’t blind. Dusk had been spending most of his time, if not all of it writing letters back and forth to her after the yearly gala held within the palace walls.

He would send small tokens of Hallownest origin and she in return would grant him small gifts and sweet words. Both Grimm and yourself knew that it was best to let Dusk live his own life, you wouldn’t butt into his future when he was already a very well matured adult. So when he came to you and Grimm with the wish to invite the Pyneroot royal family for a dinner in hopes to ask for a blessing from the King to marry his daughter, you were more than welcome to have them over.

It was a wonderful turnout and in the end, Dusk was granted his blessing, and his proposal was openly accepted. It reminded you of when you and Grimm agreed to get married and by the next night, you were. The joy you felt and excitement in your’s and Grimm’s eyes was exactly what Dusk and Elina were experiencing. The golden-eyed young man you had raised from birth would be starting his own family, and it filled you with so many emotions. The joy that you would get to see so many generations sprouting from just you and Grimm, but also a sense of unfamiliarity and with common worry a mother would have over her first child.

Though whatever you felt would not let you interrupt your son’s happiness. Not when the planned marriage was less than a month away, Dawn was excited that Elina and her family would be arriving the following night to have Elina stay and prepare for the ceremony. As part of her land’s traditions and to also help give an insight into what she would like added to the ceremony and her outfit. It would also help her adapt to life within the palace walls. Dawn looked forward to having a sister technically and wanted to do whatever she could to help out with the wedding.

You and Grimm on the other hand were busy handling the bigger strings for the ceremony, like tomorrow night where you would be celebrating the Pyneroot royals’ arrival. A large celebration throughout the city and all of Hallownest where it would also be an open announcement about the upcoming marriage.

“I’m sure Elina would love the offer to have you make her veil. When she settles in after tomorrow night maybe then you can ask her, sweet. Right now, I need you to pay attention.”You continued on your walk as Dawn trailed behind.

“Yes, mother!” was her response while the two of you made your way to a bench clean and empty. It made for a perfect spot to sit and to start what you wanted to. You took a seat while patting the spot next to you. Dawn didn’t hesitate to sit nor did she hesitate to question your purpose here.

“So will you tell me now why we’re out here?”

“Yes, my dear,” You started with a chuckle. “For years, your father and I have acted as guardians to this land, more than just a King and Queen… To many, we are deities. That title does not come without its powers and its responsibilities. Before us, before Hallownest even had its name… Two deities ruled the land in unison.”

“Oh! The Radiance, and The Nightmare King. Right? Father's far back relative?” Dawn chimed in at the knowledge her father ensured stuck with her of her heritage and the backstory of the land.

“Correct. They worked together as brother and sister to keep the land intact. To let it prosper very much like it does today...”

“But then they fought, and the land was ruined and unbalanced for a long time.”

“Correct again, until your father and I met. Together, we brought back the land to how it was long ago. We never expected this life though. I was merely a common girl from another kingdom long ago… But now, your father and I have guardianship over the land, citizens, and the dreams of all bugs within the walls of our eternal home. It’s time I teach you how we access a plane of existence no other bug can access without divine powers and great faith.” You explained to your daughter with a wide smile. Her eyes were full of wonder and pure excitement as you told her this.

“Really? I get to know?” She practically gasped which you couldn’t help but giggle at her over the top reaction.

“Of course. While your father and I will be around for as long as we can… You and Dusk need to be prepared in case we are no longer capable of guarding the land. He and you would be the kingdom’s light and hope.”

“But, if Radiance and the Nightmare King were siblings and couldn’t work together for the kingdom, you believe that Dusk and I will?” Dawn wondered as she held a natural fear. She merely didn’t wish to follow the past and make the same mistakes.

“I know you and Dusk would be much better rulers than them both. You care about one another… Dusk has cared for you since the day you were born, and you would protect him if the time needed it- correct?”

“Of course! But would Elina be there for him? I suppose I just don’t see how I would be much help for him when he is getting married and will have a wife to be by his side. Like father is for you.” She added as her eyes traced the area and her tine turned soft. You brought a gentle hand up to place on her shoulder and comfort your daughter to the best of your abilities.

“Now now, my sweet. I know that whatever the case, your brother would always appreciate your help. You are both connected by blood, but you have bonded closely and know the sorrows and struggles you both have. Perhaps one day, you will see how clear my words are.” You finished before you pulled your hand away and continued, “Now. Let us continue with the training. This is still important knowledge for you to understand… Deep down, gather all your dreams. All your hopes, aspirations, and future desires, pull them forward into your mind and hold them strongly in your chest while also calming your breathing.” You instructed her with kind and gentle words.

Dawn followed through, shutting her eyes and focusing on the instructions you gave her.

“Now let those dreams carry you and let your consciousness float to where they wish to go.”

“Where will it take me?”

“To another plane of existence. Just stay calm and trust me… I will be right with you.” You assured her as you closed your eyes in return. Following your steps, you felt your body grow numb and warm at the same time. All sound ceased to exist while the process of feeling anything no longer existed either. When constant whispering could be heard, you knew exactly where you were…

Opening your eyes greeted you with a vast expanse of space, the golden clouds that licked at your legs and feet, and the constant warmth of the pale golden sky. Glints of white essence floated through the air and as some would pass… You would hear the whispering grow louder and single out just one citizen. Those were the essences of each bug within Hallownest.

When you finally could feel again, you noticed how two smaller hands wrapped around your arm as if they used you as an anchor. Afraid to slip away or to get lost. When you looked down… You were not surprised to see Dawn being the one to cling to you as her red eyes glowed with an even brighter warmth than usual, a signal that her deepest powers were now unlocked while in the realm of dreams.

“Beautiful… Is it not my sweet Dawn?” You asked her, your voice sounding miles away despite being right beside her. The younger bug looked up to you and was too overwhelmed to speak. The constant whispering and the feeling as if her body was not her own would take time to get used to. Though the more she visited this realm and grew used to her capabilities, the more she would get used to the different sensations this realm gave. “This is where the dreams and aspirations of every bug in Hallownest reside. The whispers of their dreams and thoughts… All within one of those floating essences. It takes time to hear them all and to allow this realm to keep safe. If the essence were ever disturbed… then the dreams of the bugs would be ruined, or worse… Lost forever.” You added as yet another essence passed by and with it- the whispers of another bug’s dreams.

Dawn gave a slow and hesitant nod as she refused to let go of your arm, simply watching the essence fly by as she examined the realm she would help to guard one day.

You followed along and did the same. Looking around, you took in how peaceful and serine the realm was. Not a single sound that wasn’t the whispers of the citizens… Everything was how it should be.

That was until you turned around, looking over your shoulder to see something off. A sort of mist, darker than the night that came approaching in billowing waves. It was fast, and simply looking at it filled you with dread, A serious nausea crossed over you, the power this simple black mist gave off was enough to make you know that this was nothing to mess with. This was not Grimm’s doing, this was not your own… Whatever this was. Whatever was in the dream realm, could not be kind with an appearance like this.

As the pitch black mist approached with each passing second, you grabbed onto Dawn and knew you had to get out now. Her eyes went wide as she looked back to you, and before she could even try to say a word… You forced the two of you to leave the realm of dreams and return to the palace gardens.

Dawn was the first to gasp and try to catch her breath as if she had been holding it the entire time you were both there. Her eyes looked around frantically, before locking back onto you who looked more or less fine despite a present look of worry on your face.

“Mother, what was wrong? Why are we back here?” Dawn jumped to asking and you knew you couldn’t answer her yet.

“I-I… Dawn, we have to stop training short for today. Run along, I need to find your father.” You insisted as you waved your hand to tell her to go, but she remained.

“If something is wrong, what is it?”

“I need to speak to your father first. Please, Dawn, I’m sorry.” Was all you repeated before getting up from the bench and quickly speeding away. The sound of your feet hitting the stone path faded away the further you got. Until the garden was quiet once more and Dawn was left on her own. The young girl could only wonder what you had seen in the realm, and she could only hope it wasn't anything too serious.


	3. ~Chapter 1: One and Only~

It wasn’t hard to find Grimm when you knew the man spent the majority of his days in the palace’s study. He preferred to read in the moments he was not piled up with work, and every now and then you would hear him play his violin. Grimm always said how playing the violin made him feel as if no time has passed at all. Not that he looked any older than he was when you both had met, but emotionally you could tell you both had been through much. Years of living before you both met, and then years of simply being by one another’s side.

You made your way to the study and entered to hear the voice of your love, warm and smooth as always as he talked with another. Shifting past a bookshelf or two allowed you to see a conversation that carried. Both bugs looked almost similar in size and shape, but their color schemes couldn’t be any more different. This was Grimm and your son Dusk, Grimm standing an inch or two taller than his son and while Grimm had a warm red color to him like his long past ancestor, Dusk’s body was a rich black color with hues of gold accents.

The two of them simply chatted, and you could catch parts of what it was about.

“I am sure she will love the palace here, Dusk.”

“I just hope she doesn’t become too overwhelmed. I feel as if Pyneroot is much simpler, I hope her parents are not fussing over her too much. You know how they are.”

“Mm, the King and Queen do have their interesting ways… Though I will say I have seen royals more strange than them. I don’t see the reason for their tradition to give the daughter to be wed to her fiance’s family a month before the ceremony I suppose, though I am no one to speak out against traditions.” Grimm sighed as he went over to one of the bookshelves to put a book away. His tall lean figure spending little to no effort to reach and place the book on the shelf it belonged to. Though his red-tinted robes covered a majority of his form, much like Dusk’s gold and dark grey cloak covered his.

“Speaking of traditions, father, I came here to also discuss our family’s tradition. Especially pertaining to marriage.” Dusk stood up tall from leaning against the table he was by and walked over to his father. You felt bad for peeping in, but you did still need to talk to Grimm after this. Grimm slowly turned to look down at Dusk, his warm scarlet eyes pinching at the corners to highlight his smile. 

“Bounding to the Scarlet flame? It is something our fathers have done since the beginning of the ritual. What did you wish to discuss?”

“Should I perform it with Elina? Though, perhaps its meaning has been lost with the end of our ancestors.” Dusk fidgeted a bit as the young man took up a separate book from off the shelf they both stood by. It was something to keep his hands busy as he was clearly uneasy over this topic. This was his wedding to the woman he loved dearly, clearly Dusk only wished to make a good appearance not just to her family and the kingdom, but also ensure she felt welcomed into the family. He didn’t wish to frighten her with his father’s lineage as not many lived anymore to even recall the bittersweet chant.

“Dusk, my son…” Grimm started as he took the book from his son’s hand to gain his full attention, placing it back in its rightful spot before he rested his hand on Dusk’s shoulder. “You and your sister are the marks of a new age for our bloodline. If you don’t wish to follow that path, even in a more symbolic sense, then you don’t need to. Perhaps wait on it if you are on the fence. Consult Elina after she arrives and settles in post the ceremony tomorrow evening, she is going to be your second half for life, so get used to consulting her before big decisions.” The older male chuckled and it earned a rich chuckle from the young man as well.

“I suppose that is true, father…” Dusk then turned and for the first time, he noticed you standing there leaning against a bookshelf to wait your turn to enter the conversation. You couldn’t help but smile at the young man who was your first child. His golden eyes wide for a moment before they crinkled at the corners much like Grimm’s did. “Mother! How long have you been standing there?” The young man had his hands tucked inside of his cloak once more to pull the fabric around him as he usually did. It seemed to be a family habit that carried through the men of the family, but it did make them seem taller and even a bit more ominous. Perhaps that was why they did it? You would never seem to know.

“Not too long my dear, forgive me for intruding on your conversation… But I need to speak with your father in private.” You stepped forward and your words caught both men off guard. You never requested to speak to Grimm in private away from the children’s ears unless something was happening or would possibly happen. It was usually if not always something important. Dusk, unlike Dawn, understood your request and respected it, bowing to you with his eyes closed.

“As you wish mother. Thank you for letting me speak with you, father. I shall take my leave. If you need me, I’ll be in my room preparing for tomorrow night.” And with his words, the golden-hued prince made his exit and left the room. You let a few seconds pass, waiting to no longer head his footsteps… When he was far gone, you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding and your love clearly noticed.

“Y/n, love… What’s wrong? I thought you and Dawn were going to be in the garden training her to enter the Dream Realm.” Grimm asked in a gentle tone, he always knew how to approach you when you seemed in distress. We would approach you slowly, gently caress your cheek or hold a hand, and his voice would be like medicine to burn wounds. It was refreshing, cooling, and sometimes it would send a shiver down your spine but overall it was the relief you needed and desired. You felt like a true Goddess to have met him and have children with him, especially after coming so close to what looked like the end for you.

While Grimm stood right before you, his eyes burning with a warm glow and his touch carefully trying to soothe the disturbance he felt from you, you took another deep breath and explained what you saw.

“When I was in the Dream Realm with Dawn, I saw something. Something bad, very bad.” Your voice came out as shaky and clearly wracked with strong nerves. Grimm blinked, clearly concerned but he let you continue. “I turned around and there was a- a giant dark mass moving towards us. It was powerful and even from so far away, it was so close to us. I felt as if I wouldn’t get us out in time. Grimm, what could this mean?” You gripped onto the hand he held and your lover took a moment to find his reply. The silence hung heavy and you knew Grimm was trying to choose his words carefully.

“Could it have been a dream? A vision… Nothing like this has happened before.” He muttered to himself as he kept you close, he wanted to make sure you were still comfortable.

“Grimm, I have no idea. I have seen nothing like that before, whatever it is… Whatever its intentions. They can’t be good! The power it gave off made me sick to my stomach just looking at it. Whatever it holds within it is stronger than us somehow, what can we do about this?” You left your response off with another question and Grimm could only ponder. Taking one of his hands to rest under his chin in a thoughtful manner while still holding your other hand for comfort. You noticed how he rubbed his thumb against the back of your hand, something he would do that you adored every time he did it. This was no exception, but the moment he cleared his throat again you lifted your gaze to meet simply more uncertainty. 

“For now, let’s just get tomorrow night over and done with. Whatever this is, if it is just appearing now, can probably wait another night. I don’t want the children panicking, and I wouldn’t want to ruin Elina’s arrival to the palace. Once she is settled in, I am sure you and I can find a solution together. There isn’t anything we cannot do together dear, right?”

“You are right there, I suppose.” You hummed back as Grimm’s words soothed your soul a bit more, but it never healed the sick feeling in your stomach. That ‘What if’ that never seemed to leave you.

“On a good note though, you look as stunning as always, my love.” Grimm’s voice slipped into a deeper tone, clearly making sure to wipe any negative feelings that lingered from the previous conversation. When he would lower his voice ever so slightly and keep it to a hushed whisper, you couldn’t help but feel your cheeks tint a rosy color. He had learned from all the years exactly how to make you become as flustered as you would when you first met. He loved it.

“Grimm! Come on… Now is not the best time.” You coughed before he took a half-step closer and the two of you were practically body-to-body. You had to strain your neck to look up and meet his eyes which were as warm as always, but his lips had turned to a devilish smile. No matter how tough you acted, he was the only one you would tear your walls down for.

“What’s the matter, can I not proclaim how lucky I am to share my air with such a precious Goddess?” He cooed and you wouldn’t lie, he almost got you with that one.

“You have been reading way too much literature lately, dear.”

“Alright, alright… Too sappy, but you do know I love you, correct? Until I breathe my last breath and even after, you are my one and only…” Grimm’s face leaned a bit closer to yours, and you could only give a half-smile as you followed his lead and also leaned a bit closer.

“And I am yours, my other half, you are my dream come true. I love you, Grimm.”

“I love you as well, Y/n.” Grimm purred before pulling you into a sweet kiss. They never grew old, and you believed that each time you connected this way, you would always end up feeling as young as you were when Grimm and you had first kissed on the Blue Lake. The water surrounding you both and depriving you of any other scent. In the end, it only helped you remember that kiss more. Every kiss after that sent you back to that moment… What you would do to relive that moment again.

After a brief moment, the two of you parted from the kiss and Grimm smiled just a bit more.

“Do you have any other plans for today my dear? We could try for a walk through Greenpath… We have not done that in a very long time.” He tried his best to coax you into going on a small date with him. You shook your head and with a small chuckle you responded,

“Nice try my love, but we still have the ceremony to plan for. Perhaps if we finish the plans for that quickly, maybe then we could go for a walk. Work before fun, that is how life works.”

“Ah, yes… I understand. Then let’s get to it.” Grimm wrapped himself in his cloak as the two of you walked side by side down the hallway to your private study to finish the work you had.

“If we go for a walk, will you bring your violin?” You asked as a simple way to carry the conversation.

“When do I not?” Grimm’s tone was hopeful as the two of you continued. “Will you bring your voice?”

“Oh, well aren’t you such a smart mouth with that one.” You scoffed at such a question, but soon the two of you unraveled into giggles. You two were the light of the kingdom, purest love and the strongest bond. Nothing would break what you had. Nothing...


End file.
